1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management device, a management system, and a management method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plurality of users carry out a task using one device cooperatively in some cases. For example, a plurality of users carry out a task using one interactive whiteboard (electronic blackboard) cooperatively in some cases. In this case, a situation where the users carry out the task by referring to electronic data through the interactive whiteboard can occur. It is conceivable that the users access electronic data, for example, a first document created by a first user previously and a second document created by a second user previously.
It is assumed that the first user has permission to access the first document and the second user has permission to access the second document. In this case, the interactive whiteboard needs to prompt the first user to input authentication information in order to access the first document and prompt the second user to input authentication information in order to access the second document.
For example, when accessing the first document and the second document, an information processing terminal such as the interactive whiteboard needs to prompt the users to input the pieces of authentication information every access because different access permission is set for each of the first document and the second document. Thus, when carrying out the task using one device cooperatively, the users have to put extra effort into accessing the pieces of electronic data for which permission is given to the different users.
A user who has participated in a cooperative task but does not have permission to access a document used in the task wants to refer to the document after the task is finished in some cases. For example, after the cooperative task is finished, the second user wants to refer to the first document for which the first user has permission in some cases. In this case, however, the user having no permission cannot refer to the document.
Therefore, there is a need for a management device, a management system, and a management method that enable a plurality of pieces of electronic data for which permission is given to different users to be easily accessed.